Omni-Knights: Rise Of Velmenni
Omni-Knights: Rise of Velmenni is a video game in The Omni-Knights. It is based on the first season of the series. Summary Paul finds himself in the field with no memory of the last day. After battling some dark creatures, he finds out the whole village is gone! Play as Paul and try to find where did everyone go! Playable Characters *Paul *Emily (cheat) Playable Aliens *Forcefield *Velocityraptor *Icescream *Flying Fish *Lava Lamp *Electromagnet *Buzzshock (cheat) Dark Forms These forms can be used when the player collects enough dark energy. The player can only darken when he is in the alien form (Paul can only turn into Dark Forcefield while being Forcefield). *Dark Forcefield *Dark Icescream *Dark Velocityraptor *Dark Lava Lamp (cheat) Non-Playable Characters *Proffessor Paradox *Sir Cador *Sir Esclabor *King Lot *Kalo Rompot Enemies *Dark Vulpimancers *Dark Beithiochs *Dark Appoplexians *Dark Lepidopterrans *Troconneuse Warriors *Laser cannon Troconneuse *Jetpack Troconneuse *Wild Boars controlled by Ipnotizzare *Eagles controlled by Ipnotizzare *Vines and plants controlled by Ipnotizzare *Rock Creatures *Mortagarian Ice Dragons *Prototrix Troconneuse *Sword Esqueletans *Club Esqueletans *Mace Esqueletans *Megawhatts Bosses *Dragon (level 3) *Ipnotizzare (mini-boss, level 4) *Csamus (level 7) *Netvorian Beast (level 9) *Kor (mini-boss, level 10) *Black Knight (level 13) *Dark Paul with Umbratrix (level 16) *Humungous Velmenni (final boss, level 18) Story Level 1 You start in a field. Paradox tells you you lost your memory of the last day, and gives a tutorial about your aliens. Dark creatures are the main villains. Level 2 The level takes place in a a field again. Paradox teaches you about the dark forms. The villains are dark creatures. Level 3 The level is near a mountain. After finishing to climb the mountain, the boss is a dragon inside a cave. Level 4 The level is in the fields again. Later, you reach the forest, where plants and animals attack you. Ipnotizzare is a mini-boss. Level 5 The level takes place in the fields again, and the end takes place in the village. The villains are dark creatures, but at the end some Troconneuse are the villains. Level 6 The level takes place in the village. The villains are Troconneuse. Level 7 The level takes place in the village again, near the castle. The villains are rock creatures, and the boss is Csamus. Level 8 The level is in the castle. There is a lot of evil technology around, (like in Technology's Revenge), and the villains are Megawhatts. Level 9 The level is in the castle. You must find your way down into the labyrinth inside, and the villains are Troconneuse. Level 10 The level is in the maze under the castle. The villains are Esqueletans, and the boss is the Netvorian beast. Level 11 After escaping the castle, you discover that Kor has frozen the kingdom around. The villains are Mortagarians, and Kor is a mini-boss. Level 12 After unfreezing the castle, you must reach the Troconneuse spaceships. You go to the metal mines. The villains are Troconneuse. Level 13 The level takes place on a Troconneuse spaceship. The villains are Troconneuse, and the boss is The Black Knight. Level 14 The level is on Kettensage. The villains are Troconneuse.Kalo Rompot appears and helps you fight. Level 15 The level takes place on Kettensage. The goal is to reach the spaceship, and stop it from flying to Odolat Zeleza. The villains are Troconneuse. Level 16 The level is on the Troconneuse spaceship. Paul discovers all citizens are trapped in the spaceship. The boss is Dark Paul (with Umbratrix) and the villains are Troconneuse. Level 17 The level takes place on Odolat Zeleza. The villains are Troconneuse with Prototrix copies, and Emily, Cador and Esclabor help you fight. Level 18 The level is in the Odolat Zeleza temple. The whole level is a boss level, and the boss is a huge Velmenni. Cheat Codes *NOSEDEENQUASAR- Unlocks Buzzshock. *BLACKICE- Unlocks Dark Lava Lamp. *ESCLABORARMOR- Gives you an indestructible armor that protects you. *CITRAKAYAH- The playable character is Emily, with the Prototrix. *DARKFORCES- All aliens in the Prototrix become half-dark and Paul becomes half dark too. Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Video Games Category:Video Games